


Let's Play

by EdithBlake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, F/M, Falling In Love, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Harry didn't want to go to the party that is roommate, Will, dragged him to but unknown to him, one day he was going to thank him for it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Let's Play

Harry stared down at the bright blue liquid in his red solo cup as he examined the way the liquid splashed against the white insides of the cup. He tilted the cup causing the liquid to swirl around like a small tidal wave crashing against the interior walls of its own cage. Deadly… He sniffed, scrunching up his nose at the chaos he created in his red solo cup. He glanced up and watched the sea of bodies dancing, grinding and swaying to music. What if a tidal wave were to hit them at this very moment? Would the bodies continue to dance, grind and sway as the waves dragged them under? Like the orchestra on the Titanic? Doubtful… He sighed and looked over at his mate, Will. Will was chatting up a pretty little bird. She had pretty red hair, not the fake kind out of a box but the real deal. Harry watched as Will leaned closer to whisper something in her ear. He saw the girl’s cheeks flame red like her hair. The pretty bird was flustered but couldn’t seem to fly away. Harry sighed as Will smirked down at his prey. Harry knew he lost his roommate for the night. Harry glanced back down at his drink and swirled it around, this time with a roughness that wasn’t present the first time around. Bitter… Him, not the drink. The drink was sweet. He was bitter. He wanted to be like Will. To be able to chat someone up. To be charming and charismatic. To be confident and outgoing. But he wasn’t any of those things. He was awkward and closed off, self-conscious and introverted. He couldn’t just walk up to someone and start a conversation. Will was only his mate by default. They shared a dorm room and slipped into a friendship. Harry played with his lower lip, pinching it slightly with his thumb and forefinger. He knew that Will only invited him to come along tonight because he felt responsible for Harry. That Will pretty much pitied the fuck out of him. But not enough to pass up a good shag with a pretty bird apparently. Harry watched as Will and his prey disappeared up the stairs. Harry winced as two girls plopped down next to him on the old couch. They were giggling loudly and clearly pissed drunk. 

“I can’t believe that El actually got them to show up. I mean, how are we at the same party as One Direction.” One of the girls, Harry named Sticky Gloss in his head, slurred out happily. 

“I know, right? I swear I’m gonna fuck Zayn tonight! He is such a hot piece of ass!” The other girl that Harry named Yellow Skirt in his head, cried out loudly. 

Harry rolled his eyes. Part of him wanted to tell the girl that she was clearly objectifying this Zayn bloke and that she should be more respectful but he kept his mouth shut. He stared down at his drink again and swirled it around a few more times. 

“I wished I could fuck Louis. I mean he is so hot and famous and RICH! But he’s with El.” Sticky Gloss grumbled and Yellow Skirt rolled her eyes. 

“I mean, you should still go for it. If he cheats on her, it’s probably cause she isn’t a good fuck and that’s her fault.” Yellow Skirt answered as she applied her lipstick. 

Harry grimaced into his cup at that. Where’s the loyalty? Aren’t girls supposed to stick together and not tear each other apart to feed to the hyenas? 

“You’re horrible.” Sticky Gloss laughed as she playfully smacked Yellow Skirt’s arm. 

That they could agree on, Harry thought as he got up from the couch since he couldn’t hear anymore of this shit. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the liquor bottles to make another drink. He didn’t even care what he was putting in his cup at this point. He felt eyes on him and looked up and was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the tidal waves he had made in his previous cup. He froze. The man was absolutely breathtaking. He had feathery brown hair. It fell against his forehead in a messy fringe. He had cheekbones that could cut diamonds and a cute button nose. He was wearing a black tank top that said ‘Skate Though’ showing off his tattooed arms and collarbone. He was also wearing skinny black jeans that made his bum look amazing. He finished the look off with a pair of beat up vans. Harry saw that the boy had started to smirk at him when he felt a wetness against his stomach. He blinked and looked down to see he was still pouring liquor into his cup and it had overflowed over the cup and was pouring down off the side of the counter. He quickly put the bottle down and stood back from the mess. 

“Oops…” Harry muttered as he looked around for paper towels. 

“Hi.” Harry jumped and turned to see the gorgeous boy leaning against the counter next to him. 

Harry swallowed. Say something, he scolded himself as he stared at the boy but nothing fell from his lips. 

“It’s probably for the best that that drink didn’t survive. You weren’t exactly making a five star drink there, Curly.” The boy teased as he glanced at the disaster that was Harry’s drink. 

Harry nervously played with his rings and nodded at the boy since it seemed his vocals cords decided to take a vacation at the moment. 

“I’m guessing you’re a big fan than?” The boy was smirking again and Harry frowned in confusion. 

“I’m not an alcoholic.” Harry blurted out and the boy blinked at him slowly.

“Okay?” The boy nodded clearly just as confused as Harry. 

“I mean I hardly ever drink… So I wouldn’t say I’m a huge fan or anything.” Harry mumbled and the boy furrowed his brow for a second before understanding flashed across his face and he laughed. 

“You thought I was asking you if you were a fan of… alcohol?” The boy asked, amused and Harry frowned. 

Was he being made fun of? Harry frowned.

“You weren’t?” Harry asked shyly.

The boy smiled at him and shook his head as he tried to contain his laughter. 

“No, Curly. I wasn’t.” The boy chuckled as he watched Harry clean up the mess with some paper towels. 

“Oh…” Harry muttered as he tuck a strain of his long hair behind his ear as he leaned over to clean the counter. 

“You have no idea who I am, do you?” The boy asked and Harry felt a surge of panic shoot through him.

Harry pinched his bottom lip and wracked his brain for an answer. He came up empty. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not very observant when it comes to faces...Do we have a class together this semester?” Harry shifted awkwardly as he closed in on himself. 

The boy seemed to notice because his smile faltered slightly. 

“Wow... was our shag that bad that you can’t even remember it?” The boy asked and Harry choked on his own spit at that. 

Harry started to cough and the boy’s eyes widened in surprise as he gently patted Harry’s back. 

“I’m only teasing, Curly. I just wanted to lighten the mood…” The boy stated as he took a step closer to Harry to make sure he was okay. 

Harry was not okay. Harry was having a mini panic attack. 

“I’m a socially awkward caterpillar.” Harry blurted out again unable to control his brain to mouth filter. 

The boy chuckled as he looked up trying to make eye contact with Harry, who was trying to avoid it. 

“I would never have guessed that. I mean most social butterflies usually spend two hours at a party staring deeply into their drinks.” The boy teased again making Harry blush.

Shit… He saw that…

“I was making tidal waves…” Harry muttered lowly as he looked down at the boy and bit his lower lip anxiously. 

The boy smiled at him with bright eyes. 

“Yeah? That happen often? Getting lost in your own little world?” The boy wondered and Harry ran a hand through his hair. 

“I like it there.” Harry answered honestly and the boy’s eyes softened. 

“Why’s that?” The boy asked and Harry was wondering why the boy was still talking to him. 

“Because it lacks the harshness of reality.” Harry stated as he looked down at his boots. 

“You could give Shakespeare a run for his money, Curly.” The boy stated softly and Harry’s head shot up at that. 

“What?” Harry tilted his head and the boy smiled up at him. 

“You have a way with words, love.” The boy shrugged and Harry felt the breath get knocked out of him. 

Love… Harry was entranced by this boy.

“M’ Harry.” Harry introduced himself shyly holding out a hand. 

The boy shook it gently. 

“Louis.” 

Louis… 

“Uh… What are you studying?” Harry tried to make small talk and apparently he was horrible at it since Louis started laughing. 

Harry frowned as he wrapped his arms around his middle self-consciously. Louis stopped laughing as soon as he saw Harry do that. 

“Sorry, Harold. Just… I don’t go here or anywhere. I’m not in Uni.” Louis explained as he tried to reestablish eye contact.

“Oh… So what do you do… for work?” Harry stumbled over his words.

Louis blinked at him for a moment and bit his lip. 

“I’m in the music industry.” Louis answered with a small shrug. 

And that’s all it took for Harry to connect the dots. His eyes widened and he cursed himself for being such an idiot. 

“Oh...You must be a part of the band that’s here tonight. Look, I uh um… I’m not very familiar with current music… I was raised on old music… I don’t umm. I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re great. You have a lovely speaking voice so I’m sure you’re super talented and…” Louis cut him off.

“Relax, love. It’s all good.” Louis smiled at him as he squeezed Harry’s bicep. 

Harry nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat at the casual touch. 

“You’re a big lanky teddy bear aren’t you?” Louis grinned at him and Harry wanted to engrave that smile into the back of his eye lids.

“Lanky?” Harry blushed as he glanced down at his body with a small frown. 

“You make it work, Curly.” Louis reassured him with a pat on his shoulder. 

Harry knew his cheeks were bright red. 

“Really?” Harry asked shyly and Louis furrowed his brow at him. 

“Not to be that guy but me and my bandmates are a pretty big deal and yet you still have the most pair of eyes on you.” Louis told him and Harry gulped as he looked around. 

He hadn’t noticed the eyes until now. He could feel his breathing start to become erratic. 

“Love?” He heard Louis’ concern voice but all he could feel were the eyes staring holes into his skin, 

Harry bolted. He needed to get away from the eyes. He pushed through the sweaty bodies as he tried to find a bathroom. He found an upstairs bathroom that was not being used. It was disgusting. Someone had gotten sick and didn’t bother to flush or clean the toilet. Harry frowned as he sat on the edge of the tub and clutched at his chest. Fuck… He didn’t have his inhaler with him. He wheezed out a shaky breath as his heart pounded in his chest. The door opened and Harry glanced up at a very attractive boy with brown eyes and dark hair. The boy slammed the door in the face of Yellow Skirt and locked it. He turned around and frowned when he saw Harry. 

“You okay there, mate?” The boy asked concerned and Harry tried to nod but he just wheezed out a choked sound. 

The boy walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

“Try to calm down your breathing. Take a deep breath in and out.” The boy ordered calmly. 

Harry tried to do as he said. 

“Do you have your inhaler with you?” The boy asked and Harry shook his head. 

“Okay let’s not panic. Is there anyone that can get your inhaler for you? Is it far?” The boy asked and Harry frowned. 

He lived all the way across campus...Wait! He might have one in his glove compartment. He’s mum put one in there in case of emergencies. 

“Car...outside...glove...com...com.” Harry wheezed and the boy nodded. 

“Glove compartment.” The boy nodded pulling out his phone and dialed a number. 

“Hey, Tommo, need your help. There’s a lad having a pretty bad asthma attack in the bathroom upstairs. I need to go get his inhaler in his car. Can you come up and stay with him?” The boy explained and Harry watched him raise an eyebrow as the person answered him.

“Yeah...Okay...See you soon.” The boy hung up and Harry pulled out his car keys.

The boy gently took them as the door knob jiggled. 

“Open the door, Zee.” Harry’s eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice. 

The boy walked over and opened the door and Louis rushed in and over to Harry. 

“Hey, Curly. Not having the best night are you, love?” Louis asked gently as he rubbed soothing circles into Harry’s back. 

Harry shook his head as he watched the other boy leave the bathroom closing the door on his way out.

“Shhhhhh. Just try to relax. Zayn will be right back with your inhaler.” Louis whispered softly as he gently rubbed his back. 

“Sorry..Sorry...Sorr..ry.” Harry wheezed out and Louis frowned at him. 

“Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for, Harold.” Louis said as he made eye contact with Harry. 

“Just… Har..Har...ry.” Harry wheezed. 

“Whatever you say, Harold.” Louis teased softly. 

“Okay. Le..wis.” Harry wheezed with a raised eyebrow earning a sharp laugh from Louis. 

“I’m gonna let that one slide cause of the asthma attack but watch yourself, Curly.” Louis warned playfully right as an out of breath Zayn entered the bathroom holding his inhaler. 

Harry took it from Zayn and took two long shots from it. He let out a deep shuddering breath of relief. 

“Thank you.” Harry muttered as he finally caught his breath. 

“Welcome, mate.” Zayn nodded. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin you guys’ night.” Harry mumbled as he played with the hem of his blouse. 

“Honestly, you saved me from this maneater in a yellow skirt.” Zayn bumped his shoulder playfully as he sat beside him in the tub. 

“Oh… I heard her and Sticky Gloss talking about you. She was very disrespectful. No one should be objectified like that. They were very rude. They also talked about your girlfriend.” Harry said, turning to Louis, who frowned. 

“What’d they say?” Louis asked seriously and Harry glanced down at his hands. 

“Well Sticky Gloss said she wanted to...um… Well do the horizontal tango with you…”

Harry heard Zayn snort and watched as Louis bit back a laugh. Harry blushed before he continued. 

“But she said she couldn’t because you have a girlfriend and Yellow Skirt said she should still go for it because if you did end up… doing it, well then it would be your girlfriend’s fault for not umm… keeping your interest?” Harry said as he twisted his ring around his finger. 

Louis rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Classy.” Louis muttered with a shake of his head. 

“Can we go back to the horizontal tango bit?” Zayn said with a laugh and Harry blushed. 

Zayn bit his lip as he stared at Harry. “You look like a fitter version of a young Mick Jagger but you can’t say fuck? That’s adorable.” Zayn laughed and Harry’s eyes widened. 

“I can say fuck. I was just trying to be fucking polite about it, mate.” Harry pouted causing Louis to burst out into laughter. 

“Alright! Alright!” Zayn lifted his hands in surrender, chuckling. 

The door opened and a blond lad stumbled in. Harry watched as he walked over and pushed him and Zayn apart to get into the tub. The lad sprawled out and used the hoodie in his hands to create a makeshift pillow for his head.

“Alright there, Nialler?” Louis asked with amusement. 

“Just dandy, mate.” The Irish lad answered, giving Louis a mock salute. 

The door opened again and an exasperated looking bloke came in. 

“He’s been a nightmare, honestly.” The puppy dog looking lad muttered as he closed the door and locked it before walking over to sit on the other side of Louis. 

“Bite me Irish arse, Liam.” The lady in the tub muttered as he buried his head in his makeshift pillow. 

“I swear to god, Niall.” Liam grumbled as he shook his head. 

Harry didn’t know if he should stay or go. 

“Stop it you twats, you’re scary, Curly.” Louis warned and Niall popped his head out of his hoodie. 

“Who in the ever loving fuck is Curly?” Niall asked confused and Harry slowly raised his hand as if he was taking attendance in school.

Niall leaned into his personal space and Harry froze as he went slightly cross-eyed to keep him in view. 

“Do you like Nando’s?” Niall asked like it was the most serious question in the world. 

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Yeah.” He answered and Niall’s face broke out into a giant grin. 

“Okay, we can keep him.” Niall said going back to his makeshift pillow. 

“He’s not a dog, Niall.” Liam sighed, shooting Harry an apologetic look. 

Harry giggled slightly and he felt Louis tense up next to him. 

“Did you just giggle?” Louis asked with a small smile. 

Harry nodded trying to fight back his smile but failed as a dimple popped out.

“Oh my god! He has dimples. We are definitely keeping him.” Louis started loudly causing Zayn to laugh and lose his balance and fall into Niall, who started shouting at him, which made Liam jump into the pile to separate them. 

Louis just smiled at Harry. 

“Morons.” Louis mouthed at him.

Harry laughed softly when a loud knock at the door broke out. 

“I really have to peeeeeeeeeeee.” A girly voice whined from outside the door. 

Harry stood and helped Liam up as Louis helped Zayn and Niall. Harry opened the door and walked out with the lads as the girl stared at them in shock. 

“All yours, love.” Niall said as he passed her. 

Harry didn’t know what to do now. Part of him just wanted to leave. He wanted to go back to his dorm room and wrapped himself up in his blanket and watch some shitty movies. 

“I’m gonna head out.” He said and Louis frowned, grabbing his elbow.

“Already?” Louis pouted up at him. 

“Yeah… I got a shitty laptop with shitty movies on it calling my name.” Harry told him and Louis nodded.

“Sounds fun…” Louis smiled but his eyes still held disappointment. 

Harry ran a hand through his curls and bit his lip swallowing down the anxiety bubbling up. 

“Did you guys wanna come with?” Harry asked before he could stop himself. 

Louis looked over at his bandmates with a pleading look. 

“Do you have snacks?” Niall asked and Harry chuckled and nodded. 

“Yes.” Harry nodded and Niall gave him a toothy grin.

“I’m in.” Niall said as he brought an arm around Harry’s shoulder. 

Louis shot him a dark look. Harry heard Niall swallow hard before slowly removing his arm. 

“I’m down, this party is not doing it for me.” Zayn said and Liam just nodded. 

“Alright. My car’s outside.” Harry muttered as he made his way to the front door. 

He saw Louis take out his phone and text someone. 

“You texting Paul?” Liam asked and Louis shook his head.

“Texting El. You text Paul.” Louis answered and Liam nodded.

They walked outside and Liam turned to him.

“What’s your last name, Harry?” Liam asked and Harry blinked.

“Uh. It’s Styles.” Harry answered and Louis stopped walking and texting to look at him in surprise. 

“Your name is Harry Styles?” Louis squinted at him. 

“Uh yeah. I mean it’s actually Harry Edward Styles if you want to get technical.” Harry muttered and Louis shook his head.

“Even his name is beautiful…” Harry heard Louis mutter under his breath. 

Harry blushed as they got to his car. He watched as Zayn and Louis fought over the front seat. Louis leaned up to whisper something in Zayn’s ear. Zayn blanched and backed off. Louis smirked and got into the front seat. Harry shook his head and got into the driver’s seat.

“The background check, checked out.” Liam said and the boys nodded as Harry glanced at him in the rear view mirror. 

“Background check?” Harry asked, confused.

“Sorry, mate. Can’t be too careful ya know.” Liam told him awkwardly. 

Holy shit. They did a background check on him. 

“Technically I wasn’t arrested… just detained.” Harry mumbled and felt all eyes snap to him.

“What? Paul said your background check came back squeaky clean.” Liam said confused and slightly worried. 

“Yeah, cause I begged them not to put it on my record.” Harry mumbled and Zayn cleared his throat.

“Uh, what did you do?” Zayn asked and Harry sighed. 

“I got arrested for breaking and entering.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. 

The car was silent. 

“I just wanted to save the frogs.” Harry mumbled. 

More silence.

“Wait what?” Louis asked, breaking the silence. 

“I was in secondary school and we were gearing up to dissect frogs and our biology teacher said that the school accidentally ordered live frogs instead of dead frogs but that they had called someone to come and euthanize them. I didn’t want them to kill innocent frogs so, I umm… I hid in the toilets till the school closed and umm… went to the biology room and tried to free the frogs. When I opened a window to let them out the alarm went off and well...yeah I got caught. I spent hours at the police station begging for them not to put it on my record.” Harry explained and the car was silent for a long time before they all broke out into laughter. 

“Oh my god. That’s fucking hilarious.” Niall cried out. 

“I think it was really sweet of you, Harry.” Liam told him. 

“You’re too pure for this world.” Zayn laughed and Harry rolled his eyes. 

Harry looked over at Louis, who was giving him a look that made his heart skip a beat. 

“Only you, Hazza. Only you.” Louis muttered and Harry felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach at the cute nickname. 

They chatted for the rest of the ride until they pulled up to his building. Harry sneaked them in since it was like two in the morning by taking the stairwell. 

“You do this often?” Louis asked with a small frown.

“Do what?” Harry asked as they walked up the stairs to his floor.

“Sneak men into your room?” Louis whispered in his ear and Harry felt his knees turn to jelly for a second. 

“The only thing I’ve ever sneaked into my room was an injured bird that needed some TLC.” Harry answered honestly and Louis licked his lips. 

“How are you even real…” Louis muttered as they got to his floor. 

Harry shot him a confused look before taking out his keys and unlocking his door. He turned on the light. 

“Feel free to take my roommate’s bed. Last I saw of him he was with a pretty redhead and my guess is he won’t be coming back tonight.” Harry nodded to the left side of the room. 

Niall jumped on Will’s bed. Liam sat in one of the desk chairs and Zayn took the other. Louis was taking in Harry’s side of the room. Harry got down on his knees and pulled out a big container from beneath his bed. He opened it up to pull out a bunch of blankets and pillows that his mum had made him bring with him. He then walked over to the door and pulled at the white sheet above it until it came tumbling down. He walked back over to the small desk between the two beds with the projector on it and turned it on before connecting his laptop. The projector displayed the image on the white sheet. 

“Sick set up, mate.” Niall complimented and Harry smiled at him.

“Thanks.” Harry said before he started making a makeshift bed on the floor out of the pillows and blankets. 

Once that was done, He walked over to the mini fridge in the corner and pulled out some drinks and then opened up his snack drawer and threw some snacks onto the makeshift bed. Niall rolled off Will’s bed to get to them. Harry chuckled. He walked over to the computer and turned to the lads.

“What did you guys wanna watch? I got a large collection.” Harry asked as he looked down at his laptop on the desk.

He felt a presence behind him before a chin appeared on his shoulder. He turned his head to see blue eyes looking down at his laptop. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart rate. Too close. He felt a small hand on his hip. It rubbed little circles into his clothed hipbone. 

“Mmmm...Your amazing tale of rescuing helpless frogs has gotten me in the mood for some Ace Ventura: Pet Detective.” Louis stated as he buried his face into the side of Harry’s neck. 

“Fuck yeah.” Zayn seconded so Harry put it on. 

“Make yourselves comfy.” Harry told them as he walked over towards the light switch. 

Liam plopped down next to Niall, while Zayn took Will’s bed. Harry shut off the light and walked over to his bed careful not to step on Liam and Niall. He sat down on his bed and a second later he felt it dip as Louis joined him. Harry took a deep breath.

“Hope you don’t mind. Niall chews too loud and Zayn doesn’t like his personal space being invaded.” Louis whispered in his ear and Harry could only manage a nod. 

Harry tried to focus on the movie but he was so aware of Louis’ body right next to his. Louis was practically on top of him. 

“You smell good.” Louis whispered into his ear and Harry froze. 

You smell good? What the fuck was Harry supposed to do or say to that? 

“Oh…” was all he could get out. 

He then nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Louis’ hand on his thigh.

“Relax, love.” Louis purred in his ear and Harry turned to goo on the spot. 

“Lou…” Harry whimpered and the grip on his thigh tightened.

“Fuck…” Louis hissed out as he sneaked his other hand under Harry’s blouse. 

Harry closed his eyes as Louis’ hand explored his torso causing goose bumps to erupt all over him.

“So pretty.” Louis sighed softly into Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry bit his lip hard...He could feel his jeans getting tighter by the second. Fuck this was embarrassing…

“Hey, Curly. Can you show me where the bathroom in this place is? I need to wee.” Louis asked and Harry nodded. 

“Uh yeah...uh follow me.” Harry stumbled his way off the bed. 

“Subtle…” He heard Zayn mutter under his breath in amusement. 

Louis shot Zayn a dark look as they left the room. Harry led Louis down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside, he found himself pinned to the door by Louis. Harry could see the rise and fall of his own chest from how hard he was breathing. Louis had Harry’s arms pinned next to him as he stared up at Harry.

“Finally got you all to myself.” Louis whispered as he buried his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. 

Harry closed his eyes. “Are we gonna play, Lou?” Harry asked innocently and Louis moaned into his neck. 

“Depends on what you wanna play, darling.” Louis nipped at his neck with his teeth then soothed the bite with his tongue.

“How about we play Louis wrecking Harry in the bathroom?” Harry whispered playing with the soft hairs on the back of Louis’ neck. 

“Fucking hell, baby!” Louis growled and bit down hard on Harry’s collarbone. 

“Is that a yes?” Harry asked with a small smirk. 

Louis shot him a dark look. 

“Cheeky little shit. I want this off now!” Louis ordered as he pulled at Harry’s blouse. 

Harry nodded and pulled it over his head and threw it onto the ground. Louis groaned as he took in Harry’s tattooed torso. 

“The things I wanna do to you…” Louis whispered to himself.

“Show me.” Harry pleaded and Louis nodded, pulling off his tank top. 

He shoved Harry back into the door and attacked his lips with a bruising kiss. It was all teeth, tongue and lust. Harry was drowning in it. 

“Tastes so sweet…” Louis moaned into his mouth and Harry pulled him closer. 

Harry grinded into Louis with a need so strong it was almost feral. Louis pulled away and Harry chased after his lips but Louis held him back. 

“Don’t be greedy, baby. I want you on the counter now!” Louis ordered and Harry nearly tripped over his own two feet as he bolted to the counter and hopped on. 

Louis settled between his legs. 

“God...I want these long legs wrapped around me. Now!” Louis gripped Harry’s hips as Harry wrapped his legs around Louis. 

Harry grinded into him as their clothed cocks rubbed against each other. 

“Fuck, Lou...Can I suck you off? I wanna suck you off so bad.” Harry cried out and Louis smirked into Harry’s neck. 

“You wanna choke on my cock, baby?” Louis asked and Harry whined. 

“Yes.” Harry moaned as Louis sucked and bit at his neck. 

“Say please.” Louis teased.

“Can I please suck your cock, Lou… Pretty please?” Harry whispered in his ear causing Louis to shutter. 

“Fuck. Yeah, baby. Go right ahead.” Louis took a step back and Harry untangled his legs to jump down and got on his knees. 

Harry wasted no time in pulling Louis’ jeans and briefs down. When Louis’ hard cock slapped against his stomach Harry nearly came. 

“You’re so big. Gonna feel so good inside me, Lou.” Harry moaned and Lou gripped his hair tightly. 

“Fuck, Haz. God can’t wait to buried in you.” Louis muttered right before Harry took him in his mouth. 

“Christ!” Louis moaned deeply as Harry worked him with his mouth. 

Harry hollowed out his cheeks and took him far down his throat. 

“Fucking heaven, Haz. Gods.” Louis threw his head back as he snapped his hips into Harry’s face. 

Harry smirked as he pulled away as a string of spit attached his lips to Louis’ cock. 

“Obscene...fucking obscene.” Louis growled as he looked down at Harry.

“If I make you come now...Will you be able to get it back up in a few minutes?” Harry asked and Louis looked highly offended. 

“I’m not sixty years old, Curly. Course I will.” Louis grumbled and Harry giggled before taking him back into his mouth. 

Harry worked him a bit more and he could tell Louis was close when he started to tug on his hair. A warning. A warning that Harry ignored as he swallowed every last drop of Louis’ cum. Harry pulled away. 

“Fuck...I swear if sucking cock was an Olympic sport you’d bring home the gold, Haz.” Louis muttered as he leaned against the counter for support. 

“Hey! No breaks you gotta prep me for that monster cock of yours, Lou.” Harry pouted as he got off his knees and Louis laughed. 

“Good point but you gotta take those off though if you want me to, baby.” Louis nodded to Harry’s jeans.

Harry pulled off his jeans and kicked off his shoes. He pulled out his wallet from his jeans and pulled out a small packet of lube and a condom. Louis’ face darkened and Harry was shoved into the door of a shower stall. 

“Why the fuck do you have those in your wallet? How many guys are you fucking that you need lube on hand like that?” Louis growled possessively and Harry melted. 

“Part of me wants to lie and say a lot cause you’re really sexy when you’re all possessive but honestly… My mum put those in there during break. She said better safe than sorry.” Harry blushed, embarrassed. 

Louis’ eyes softened before he smashed his lips against Harry’s. Louis pulled away for a second.

“Remind me to send your mum a thank you card.” Louis teased and Harry rolled his eyes before pulling him into the shower stall and closing the door. 

“Someone might come in.” Harry muttered and Louis nodded as he pushed Harry against the wall of the stall. 

“Turn around and put your palms up against the wall, baby.” Louis ordered as he kicked Harry’s feet apart to spread his legs. 

“Lou…” Harry pleaded. 

“Patience, love.” Louis whispered into his ear. 

Finally, Louis pushed a finger into him and Harry hissed in pleasure. 

“Fuck...I forgot how good this feels.” Harry muttered and Louis kissed his shoulder. 

“Been a while, baby?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll take my time and make sure you’re all nice and open for me.” Louis told him and Harry smiled. 

And true to his word, Louis took his time opening him up. Brushing his spot a few times teasingly. Harry had entered a sweet and torturous heaven. Louis was even nice enough to use his tongue at times. Harry nearly blacked out at one point. 

“Lou...Please...I’m ready.” Harry begged. 

“But I’m having so much fun watching you squirm. Bet I could get you to come just with my tongue.” Louis teased and Harry pouted. 

“Lou… no more teasing. Fuck me.” Harry ordered as Louis kissed the back of his neck. 

Harry moaned loudly as soon as he felt Louis push into him. Louis cursed into his neck. Louis stilled and as much as Harry appreciated the gesture it wasn’t needed. 

“Lou...I’m good. Don’t hold back.” Harry told him and Louis growled before he started to roughly thrust in and out of him. 

Harry was in a state of pure bliss. Louis managed to hit him at just the right angle almost every time. 

“Can we get on the floor? I wanna see your face.” Louis asked and Harry nodded. 

Louis pulled out of him and they dropped to the floor of the shower stall. Louis grabbed Harry’s legs and pushed them up against Harry’s chest before thrusting into him. Harry threw his head back in pleasure. Louis leaned down to attach their lips. The kiss was messy and lazy but perfect. 

“God, you’re perfect.” Louis muttered against his lips. 

“It’s never been this good for me. You’re magic, Lou.” Harry whispered into his mouth. 

“Come for me. Please, baby. Come.” Louis groaned into Harry’s neck and Harry whited out coming hard and untouched. 

Louis thrusted in and out a few more times before he came, his body spasming. Louis’ arms gave out and he dropped down onto Harry’s chest. 

“Fucking hell… I blacked out for a second there.” Louis mumbled into his shoulder. 

“Me too.” Harry said as he tried to catch his breath. 

Louis rolled off of him and tried to stand but his legs gave out and when he gripped at the wall to catch his balance, he turned the shower handle causing the shower to come to life. Harry gasped as the cold jet of water came crashing down onto him. Louis cursed as he slipped and fell into the wall of the stall. Harry tried to stand on his jello legs and ended up falling into Louis as the water crashed down onto them. They stared at each other for a moment before they both broke into a fit of laughter. Louis gently pushed Harry’s wet hair out of his eyes. 

“God...Your eyes are so beautiful.” Louis stared right into his soul. 

“Mine? I could write a thousand songs about the different shades of blue that make up your eyes.” Harry whispered and Louis stroked his jaw making Harry shiver. 

“It’s like you were made for me.” Louis sighed before he turned off the shower. 

Harry followed him out of the stall. They pulled on their clothes despite the fact that they were still kinda wet from the shower. Harry led Louis back to his room. When he opened the door, Niall cried out.

“Hey, this is the best part, hurry and close the door!” Niall cried out and Harry hurried in and closed the door.

“Sorry.” Harry whispered. 

“Why are you guys wet?” Liam asked confused.

“And why did it take you so long?” Niall asked, equally confused.

Zayn was just giving them a shit-eating grin. 

Harry winced while Louis shrugged. 

“Got lost.” Louis said simply. 

“Harry got lost in his own building?” Zayn asked with amusement. 

“Zayn…” Louis warned and Zayn just lifted his hands in surrender.

Harry laid back down on his bed. Louis joined him. Harry yawned into his hand as Louis pulled him into his chest. 

“Get some sleep, love.” Louis whispered in his ear and Harry nodded. 

“Night, Lou.” Harry mumbled.

“Night, Hazza.” 

When Harry woke up the next morning it was too empty room. He blinked at the folded blankets on Will’s bed. The pillows were stacked neatly next to them. The projector was off and his laptop closed. The snacks were picked up and it was like there was no trace of the boys even being there. Harry frowned and got up. He winced at the pain in his bum and bit his lip. He looked around the room for any sign that last night actually happened besides the pain in his arse. He found a note on his desk. The handwriting was messy. 

Hey, Curly  
We had to leave pretty early and you looked so peaceful that I didn’t have the heart to wake you. You’re gonna hate me after reading this. You have every right to. I can’t leave you my number. I can’t see you again. I’m sorry I didn’t make that clear before we had sex. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment. I’m not even gay. Last night...I don’t know what that was. I have a girlfriend. Listen, if you try to sell your story about us to the press...I’ll have to sue you for defamation of character. I have the best lawyers so please don’t even try it for your own sake. I’m sorry. You seem like a great lad. Have a good life, Harry.   
Louis x

Harry swallowed down the acid that made its way up his throat. Bitter. Harry was bitter. He crunched up the piece of paper and threw in the bin.

“Fuck!” Harry yelled as he punched a wall. 

God, he was so fucking stupid. To think he was actually more than a one night stand to Louis. Fucking stupid. He curled back into his bed and broke down. He spent the day in bed crying.

Do you wanna know what the worst part about getting over an international pop sensation is? His face is everywhere you go. Harry hadn’t realized how big One Direction was until he got fucked by one of its members. Now, Harry saw them everywhere, on shirts, billboards, buses, lunch boxes and cereal boxes. He hated it. It’s been seven months and he still can’t get over that arsehole cause everywhere he looked he saw those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. Harry glared at the back of this girl’s head as she walked around the halls of his Uni with her ‘I love One Direction’ shirt. Harry scoffed as he took a drink of his coffee. 

“Harry!” A voice called out and Harry turned around to see Professor Greenberg walking briskly towards him. 

Harry smiled. He really liked Professor Greenberg. He was one of his favorite teachers in the program.

“I’m so glad I caught you. I was just about to call you!” Professor Greenberg stated and Harry frowned. 

“Is everything okay, sir?” Harry asked, concerned. 

“Actually, do you remember that song you submitted for midterm?” Professor Greenberg asked and Harry winced. 

Oh yeah, he did…

“Uh yeah.” Harry muttered. 

“Would you want to sell it?” Professor Greenberg asked quickly and Harry blinked. 

“Sell it?” Harry repeatedly confused. 

“Look I’ll be honest with you. I’m supposed to be on my way to a record label right now to pitch a song to some artists that are looking to fill up their upcoming albums and I got nothing. I’d be willing to split the profit seventy-thirty with you. I take thirty for my connections and you take seventy for the song.” Professor Greenberg tried to make a deal but all Harry could do was frown. 

“What makes you think they would even want it?” Harry asked and his Professor looked at him for a long moment. 

“Because it’s good.” 

It was just three words and yet those three words were the reason Harry found himself outside a fancy recording studio. He followed his Professor inside and waited for him to be done at the front desk. His Professor then gestured for him to sit down in the waiting area. Harry nervously played with his rings. 

“Are you nervous?” His Professor asked and Harry nodded. 

“I’m about to sing my song in front of a bunch of artists and music producers. Of course, I’m nervous.” Harry sighed into his hands. 

“Relax. I’ve heard you sing. You’re great.” His Professor reassured. 

“Jim, they’re ready for you.” The receptionist called out. 

Harry swallowed as he got up and followed his professor. Harry kept his gaze to the floor so he didn’t end up throwing up. He didn’t want to see who was in the room. 

“Jim. Always good to see you.” A male voice stated somewhere in the room. 

“Likewise, Mark.” His Professor greeted him. 

“This is Harry, one of my students. He actually wrote the song that I want to offer up today.” Harry heard his Professor introduce him and felt eyes on him causing him to squirm slightly. 

“Right, well let’s hear it then.” Mark said as Harry continued to gaze down at the floor. 

“Harry.” His Professor hissed and pushed him towards the piano. 

Harry stumbled over to the piano before sitting down. He closed his eyes for a moment to picture his mum’s face. That calmed him right down. 

He started to play the piano before leaning towards the mic. 

“I’m in my bed  
And you’re not here  
And there’s no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands  
Forget what I said  
It’s not what I meant  
And I can’t take it back  
I can’t unpack the baggage you left”

Harry closed his eyes and let the music take over him. 

“What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I’m someone I don’t want around?  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’”

Harry could feel himself getting lost in his own world.

“What if I’m down?  
What if I’m out?  
What if I’m someone you won’t talk about?  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’”

Harry leaned closer to the mic.

“You said you cared  
And you missed me, too  
And I’m well aware I write too many songs about you  
And the coffee’s out  
At the Beachwood Café  
And it kills me cause I know we’ve run out of things we can say”

Everything in that moment disappeared for Harry but the piano. 

“What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I’m someone I don’t want around?  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’”

“What if I’m down?  
What if I’m out?  
What if I’m someone you won’t talk about?  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’”

Harry gave it his all. 

“And I get the feelin’ that you’ll never need me again”

Harry felt his emotions bubbling over. 

“What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if you’re someone I just want around?  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’”

“What if I’m down?  
What if I’m out?  
What if I’m someone you won’t talk about?  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’ again  
I’m fallin’”

Harry finished softly. He still had his eyes closed. The room was silent. Shit… They hated it. 

“No one is going to bid on this.” Harry flinched as he recognized the voice of fucking Ed Sheeran.

Harry loved his songs...Fuck this sucked. Harry thought as he stared down at the piano keys. 

“No one is going to do it justice like he can. He should be the one performing it. How are you not topping the charts right now? How come I’ve never heard of you? You’re extremely talented.” Ed said, causing Harry to snap his eyes towards the redhead in shock. 

“Oh… I’m just a writer. I uh… well not even a writer yet...I’m not a singer. I uh… Trust me no one wants to see me on stage.” Harry kept his eyes on Ed not really wanting to see anyone else in the room. 

“I would. Hell I’d paid just to have you sing that song again.” Ed stated and Harry blushed looking down at the piano. 

“How many more songs have you written?” Ed continued to question him. 

“I lost count…” Harry muttered and Ed took out his wallet and Harry’s eyes widened as he put two-hundred pounds on the piano.

“One more?” He asked and Harry looked at his Professor who nodded at him. 

Harry looked around the room and spotted a guitar. He walked over to it and picked it up as Ed sat back down. He started to strum.

“Same lips red, same eyes blue  
Same white shirt, couple more tattoos  
But it’s not you and it’s not me  
Tastes so sweet, looks so real  
Sounds like something that I used to feel  
But I can’t touch what I see

We’re not who we used to be  
We’re not who we used to be  
We’re just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me  
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat”

Harry kept his eyes on the guitar. 

“The fridge light washes this room white  
Moon dances over your good side  
This was all we used to need  
Tongue-tied like we’ve never known  
Telling those stories we already told  
‘Cause we don’t say what we really mean”

“We’re not who we used to be  
We’re not who we used to be  
We’re just two ghost standing in the place of you and me  
We’re not who we used to be  
We’re not who we used to be  
We’re just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty  
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat”

“We’re not who we used to be  
We’re not who we used to be  
We’re just two ghost standing in the place of you and me  
We’re not who we used to be  
We don’t see what we used to see  
We’re just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty  
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat”

“Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat  
I’m just trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat.”

Harry finished and looked up only to find himself locking eyes with a familiar pair of blue one. He felt the bile start to rise as he took in Louis sitting in the back with the rest of his band. Louis was staring right into his soul. He needed out. He put the guitar back in it’s stand and bolted from the room, ignoring his Professor who was calling after him. He had just made it outside when he heard the familiar voice not far behind him. He took off on a sprint. He raced down the street barreling past people searching for a tube entrance. He could hear the footsteps catching up to him as he spotted an entrance and raced down the stairs into the underground. He just about made it to the turnstiles before he was grabbed and pushed into a stone wall. Louis pinned him against it roughly. Harry frowned as he struggled against him. People stopped to stare at them.

“Harry, stop struggling!” Louis hissed into his ear. 

“Let me go and I will.” Harry huffed out and Louis sighed before letting him go.

Harry made a show of straightening his shirt before he took off and jumped over the turnstile. 

“Motherfucker!” He heard Louis curse and heard his footsteps following after him. 

Harry heard the warning sign of the tube door and smirked. He ran into the tube as the doors closed and sat down out of breath. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 

“You about done, now, Mission Impossible.” Harry groaned as he turned his head to see Louis sitting next to him. 

Fuck…

“How…” Harry started but Louis cut him off. 

“I was a professional football player, love. It’s cute that you think you can outrun me though.” Louis shrugged and Harry glared at him. 

Cocky bastard.

“Piss off, Louis.” Harry growled and Louis sighed. 

“Can we be mature about this?” Louis asked with annoyance. 

Mature? Mature?

“I’m serious, Louis. Piss off. I’m in fucking London after driving four hours from Manchester. I just ditched my ride here. I’m in a tube, I’ve only ever taken once on a family vacation. I have about four pounds in my bank account. My phone’s dead and all I want is to crawl into my bed and cry.” Harry choked out as he fought back tears. 

“Baby…” Louis whispered softly as he put a comforting hand on Harry’s thigh.

“Don’t.” Harry warned as he fought the raging emotions running wild inside him.

“I live close by to the next stop. You can charge your phone and get some sleep. How’s that sound, love?” Louis asked and Harry frowned. 

He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Louis to go fuck himself but he knew he needed the help. 

“Okay…”


End file.
